


But We Still Had The Radio

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [133]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Randy take a trip together.





	But We Still Had The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dean/randy - "driving with one hand on the wheel so the other is free to hold the other person’s hand" (if you can't write dean/randy, then ambrollins is fine with me)

Randy’s driving and the radio’s playing softly. It’s quiet and nice and comfortable. His fingers are laced with Randy’s on the center console. Sometimes he peeks at Randy out of the corner of his eye and he can’t help but smile. 

He never expected to end up with Randy of all people, but somehow it’s nice. They work together in ways that Dean never even thought possible. He squeezes Randy’s hand and is pleased when Randy looks over at him and smiles. 

They ride in silence, but it’s not awkward. There’s nothing awkward about sitting with Randy. Dean leans over the console and kisses Randy’s cheek, feeling the stubble under his lips. 

Randy snickers, but at the next red light, he’s the one leaning over and kissing Dean. Dean turns his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Randy’s lips are on his and he’s kissing him softly.

All too soon, Randy’s pulling back, settling back in his seat, one hand on the wheel, the other holding Dean’s, as he drives off. The radio plays on quietly and everything is amazing.


End file.
